


You are a Terrible Cook

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Well, I don’t think that romantic dinner is happening tonight.”





	

Danny threw open the windows as the smoke detector continued to beep loudly. He coughed as he turned around to see Aiden reaching the detector and turn it off before looking sheepishly at the human. Danny put his hands on his hips and frowned. “You are a terrible cook,” He said, marching into the kitchen and tossing the now burnt chicken into the trash. “And you are officially banned from the kitchen. You and Ethan both.”

“To be fair, you were distracting me so this is partly your fault to.”

Danny sighed softly and opened the fridge, scanning the leftovers. “Well, I don’t think that romantic dinner is happening tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Danny.”

Danny closed the fridge and walked over to Aiden, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay.”

Aiden gave a small smile and returned the embrace. “Oh, and perhaps we don’t tell Ethan I nearly burned the apartment down?”

Danny laughed. “With those wolf senses of his, he’ll probably be able to smell it a block away.” He pressed a soft kiss to Aiden’s nose and pulled away. “How about some takeout?”


End file.
